


Abstruse

by kaige68



Series: July Carguments 2013 [11]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Cargument, Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 04:11:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“D.  Let.  It.  Go.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Abstruse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 1_million_words July 2013 WotD Abstruse 7/11/13.

“Babe, you’ve gotta let it go.”

“I don’t know how you can be this calm?”

“D. Let. It. Go.”

“That’s it?”

“That’s it, some things are abstruse. Maybe you’ll find it when you’re meant to find it.”

“Do not, get zen on me Steven.”

“Just let it go. Change the subject.”

“Okay, let’s try that. _Abstruse?_ Did you swallow a word of the day calendar?”

“I think you’re supposed to read them. Eating them doesn’t help you learn.”

“...”

“Doris bought me one. I have no idea why.”

“Speaking of abstruse.”

“Let’s not discuss Doris, okay?”

“Speaking of letting things go.”


End file.
